My Fragile Mortality
by Adobo-chan
Summary: COMPLETE. He had seen things others wouldn't dream, committed crimes lower than any demon. But when Itachi meets a certain girl again, will she remember him as a sadistic killer or the boy who helped her when all else had gone wrong? ItachiHinata.
1. My Fragile Mortality

AN: Okay, one-shot. Wow... I haven't done one of these in forever so please forgive me if I'm rusty. I wanted to do something I haven't tried in a while. I know I'm being a very stupid author for trying to write, even though my other stories NEED updating. I guess I'm a bad person... ((shrugs)) Well, enjoy!

Summary: One-shot. Itachi/Hinata. His heart had always been locked away. He had seen things others wouldn't dream, and had committed crimes lower than any demon. But, he remembers the girl that had shown him kindness, many years ago. As he comes across her once more, will she remember him as a murderer, the killer of the Uchiha clan? Or the older boy who had eased her pain when all else had gone wrong?

SxSxSx

My Fragile Mortality

SxSxSx

A rising sun had lifted across the horizon, daybreak was at hand.

The new day was bound to begin soon, leaving him with another day of wandering.

Mass destruction and mayhem would consume his agenda, for he had nothing else to live for.

Nothing but the day when his little brother, driven by insane hatred and dark revenge, would come to try and take his life. The possibility of him winning was slim, but seeing his otouto lose so miserably always brought a smile upon his features. The sweat pouring from his body, exhausted beyond belief, while the blood trickled down his temple and limbs. His pretty face grounded into the dirt and Itachi's own foot pushing his face to the ground. The only thing about the two that were slightly similar were the eyes they shared, the blood in their veins. Watching his little brother in such pain would light a smile on his features, sealing his younger sibling's fate.

A cold, calculating smirk that had seen many deaths, even before his only living kin.

However, that day hadn't come yet and probably wouldn't for many more years, if not decades. That day would become his Judgement Day, the one time he could repent for all the things he had done. He was a tainted being and there was nothing he could do about it but live out his lonesome life, searching for power. He would never regret his actions until his life ended, one day too far from now.

As the sun began to rise, and the bloody red of the sky was shown. Pink, orange and yellow danced upon heaven's canvas and even Itachi couldn't help but find a little wonderment in knowing, despite his power, that he would never rival the sky's vastness, making everything so small. It's ability to make things stand out against it's crimson backdrop was truly a wonder.

After all, there was a time when he had found something against it's dark and lusty color.

A child, a girl, with white eyes that contrasted so well with the bright setting sky.

Xx Flashback (Five Years Ago in Konoha) xX

The setting sun was fading in the distance and the darkness of the night was approaching. Most children and others of adolescent age were scurrying home to their families, eagerly waiting the embraces of their parents and the warm dinner that invited them. However, not everyone had such an idealistic place to return to. Those were meant for young shinobi and regular children, who were not held in high regard like the two genius clans. Which mean that the heirs to such responsibilities weren't welcomed home like most. Instead, they were forced to grow cold and indpendent, hard and strategic.

However, Hyuuga Hinata lacked such skills.

Gentle, clear eyes watched out over the horizon while whispy dark hair moved with the light breeze. The young girl, only eight years of age, sat huddled on the ground at the base of a tree. A beige sweated covered her and her legs had been pulled to her chest with her arms holding them close. Her shivering was slight, due to the winds that were turning even more cold with the passing time.

Yet, despite these changes, she sat still, erect, against the base of the tree that held her up. Melacholy eyes were merely watching, nothing really in their gaze. The ability to see almost completely around herself was off because she felt no need to use it. Such a power should be used for important things, not a mediocre task like sitting in silence.

With these kinds of thoughts in her head it was no surprise when she finally noticed someone by her side and quickly jumped to take a weak defensive stance.

The teenaged boy stood by the tree she was formerly against, and his dark eyes turned to hers as her guard went up. He showed no signs of hurting her though. But, then again, he showed no emotion at all so that really wasn't saying much. She watched him warily and couldn't help but notice, despite his tender age of thirteen, he looked older and more defined than most.

His hair was ebony, as if it was a dark gray, which fell handsomely over his eyes and was tied to flow down his shoulders. Pale skin, almost as light as her own, was seen, reflecting red because of the night's approach. His dark orbs were hard, giving away no secrets he might have had, while he gave her a sideways stare. His strong arms were crossed over his chest, one shoulder leaning against the tree. One leg was tucked neatly behind the other as he watched her begin to shake in nervousness and fear.

With a quick look at her, from head-to-toe, he said one word:

"Hyuuga."

Her family's blood limit had easily given her away and she quickly looked for a way to distinguish him. Trembling hands went down when she noticed the back of his shirt and the symbol upon it. She knew he was no assassin, now that her eyes had taken in the sign. Her eyes went up to meet his, still slightly trembling. She watched as he turned to stand face-to-face with her, looking at the little girl, though never approaching or stepping back. He held himself where he was, and kept her curious, though slightly frightened, gaze.

"Uchiha."

He nodded.

Both knew of each other, taught to respect the other one because they were rivals in power. After all, his eyes were merely a different version of her own. Though the two clans were not bitter enemies that did not mean they held each other in high praise. It was mutual respect and undeniable talent that coursed through the families veins, which lead to a silent war between them, competing with each other as the top-ranked ninjas.

But, this was not a battlefield.

And in that moment, neither of them were _just _Uchiha or Hyuuga.

Both were merely people.

A little girl who had been tossed aside by her father.

An older boy with the thought of power on his mind.

In their quest for time away from responsibilities, they had come across each other.

The Uchiha gave her a nod of his head again, before he sat down next to the tree he had been against. He watched her as she fidgeted, thinking if she should sit down or leave him to his thoughts.

In all honesty, he wouldn't mind either choice. She could stay if she'd remain quiet, or she could return to her family. He had nowhere to be but training, though he didn't need it. He was a genius after all, so training seemed a bit tedious unless he needed something to do. Right now, all he wanted was calm, away from his pushy parents and clingy little brother.

Knowing she was most likely thinking she should leave, Itachi spoke in his deep voice, sounding out an invitation.

"You don't have to leave. You may stay if you wish."

Such a proposition had startled her, he could tell. She looked at him with shocked eyes, almost as if she had never been invited to sit down before. But, the thought was actually not very surprising. When you're the heir to a rich and powerful clan, most would be quite afraid of you, while your own family commanded things that were usually too hard on a child. He knew, at her age, he had never had a problem with fighting and becoming stronger, but he had been a special case. He was enlisted as a genius and was soon to be named ANBU. For Itachi, strength was too easy to have because it had engulfed his body and soul.

The little girl, on the other hand, was not the type that looked like a fighter. Her eyes were too expressive, and she was easily scared. Her hands seemed too weak for a good punch and her heart was too fragile to take the thought of death, he would bet. Watching her sit down, he noticed her hesitant glance at him, before turning her head away and a light flush had begun to take her cheeks.

A soft smirk graced his lips, as he turned to the setting sun. Although he looked occupied, watching the horizon, he was actually watching the little girl that seemed very uncomfortable in his presence. She began to play with her sweater, and seemed inclined to get up and leave. However, despite his thoughts, she remained steadfast at his side and watched him with her own gaze.

The quiet between them didn't last long, though, as the little girl piped her voice into the silent reverie around them.

"Uchiha-san? Umm... What's your name? I mean, I know I don't really need to know but..."

A brighter blush spread on her face, and his smirk widened at her shyness. Such a child was rare these days, who was so polite and quiet. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her flustered face.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha clan. And you are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," her tiny voice replied, and she quickly looked up to meet his eyes again, but held it rather than look away, "I am also an heir, to the Hyuuga clan."

He nodded, and watched as she went to speak again. He had never been too chatty, but speaking to this little girl was different. He was much more content to watch her slip on her own words and see her color so easily.

"Itachi-sama, what are you doing out here? I would think someone of your status would be out training or on a mission. You are, after all, a genius..."

Envy.

He could hear envy in her words, as she stared up at him with eyes that showed naivete. Itachi's ears had not been wrong, though, when he heard a light pang of jealousy in her voice. He could tell she wasn't a fighter, which had explained her open demeanor in the presence of another. She was probably considered weak because she had not learned to sheild such emotions. He knew because that was how he considered many, who were much too open with themselves to be true ninjas.

And when you were supposed to be in line for the successor to such a strong family, emotions made everything harder.

"Although I can train or be out on a mission, I feel no need to be anywhere at the moment. I'm tired of being pushed by my parents, who see me as nothing more than a new leader. I want to do something else, besides run my family."

He watched her nod, knowing she had felt such things as well.

"I know. I am nothing more than a puppet who was meant to be bred strong and independent. But I am a failure to my father and clan. The one who had inherited such a powerful prowess was my cousin, a member of the Hyuuga's branch family. He is the true genius, so my father does nothing but compare me to his nephew. My cousin should have been the one to become the leader, but I am the head family, therefore I come before him in everything.

"But I will never be useful. Not to my father, family, even to myself."

Such honest and profound words, coming from a child who had barely seen eight summers. Feelings and emotion that others would never experience in dozens of lifetimes were all reflected in such a modest girl. Her conservative nature coming from the fact that she would always be second to her cousin and never good enough for her father.

These feelings should not be felt by anyone, especially not a little girl.

Itachi had experienced many things from his training and teachings. His heart had grown hard and no longer knew mercy. He felt no need to burden himself with other's miseries. He was never allowed the luxury of crying or asking for help, even if he might have needed it. He built himself a wall of true solitude because he and his body had grown strong. Feelings were lost to him.

But, hearing her words of pain, he knew exactly what she felt. But hers had been harder because she had always been placed as second, had always been seen as a lost cause. She wasn't nearly as surrounded as him, which explained her weakness. She was a child being forced to grow up.

But she wasn't ready. She would never be ready at the rate everyone pushed her.

"Learn to have some faith in yourself. I'm sure you have something about you that's good," Itachi said, not completely sure where he was going with this.

"You don't need to please your family or your father. You _choose_ to but it's not as if they can force every ideal into you and you can immediately process it. You have something all your own and your father shouldn't have to make you into something you're not.

"You're obviously not a fighter, and that's fine. Find something you enjoy and practice that too. Your father can help shape you but you will never be exactly what your parents want. If everyone was the ideal child, then we wouldn't be individuals. We would be our parents, and nobody wants that.

"Find your calling and I'm sure you'll work away around your father's controlling. You'll find something you like and will never regret not being everything your father is. In the end, you may not be the one leading your family, but you'll be happy. Isn't your happiness worth more than your family's reputation?"

Her eyes had gone wide at this new prospect. Something just for her and no else's? Was there a chance that she wouldn't have to go through anymore abuse by her father? All her life, playing the obedient daughter had been her constant role, but she had never been quite able to grasp everything her father asked of. She had always felt it was her fault. Not being strong enough, smart enough, talented enough. Was it really just not her forte and there was something out there that could make her truly happy?

Looking up at Itachi, she watched as he turned his head in her direction. The once emotionless eyes allowed her courage to smile up at his face. Now, she could see, that, despite all of his might and power, Itachi could get tired as well. He was not invincible like everyone believed. He too could be weakened and she found what he lacked because she still held onto hers. What he and her father lacked becuase they had spent so much time trying to hide their weakness. Hinata embraced the gift, as she saw it, for it was hers and no one else's.

"You know what what, Itachi-sama?" the little Hyuuga said, smiling up widely. He gave her a slight tilt of his head as she continued on.

"You have flaws too, Itachi-sama, as much as you hide it. You've made yourself so cold and unrelenting that you feel as if you need to protect yourself. If people found out that you're even a little like them then you'd feel disgusted with yourself. You have the need to remain above others, when, in reality, even you and I share a common flaw."

"Oh?" he said, narrowing at the little girl's daring, "And what may that be?"

Smiling her wide smile, she stared into his dark eyes with confidence he hadn't known she possessed.

"That both you and I have feelings and we can feel pain. I just show mine much more willingly, while you hide such things away. Despite the fact that we are both so opposite, we have a very human trait...

"Our mortality."

Xx End Flashback xX

That day, he had helped her soothe her soul that had been tortured by her father. And, on that day, he had realized that he had a weakness, one that was not so easily lost.

Looking back on it today, he had finally found he had lost such flaw when he had chosen to kill instead of protect. To become a criminal instead of stopping them. His very soul that had once been human was that of a strong and feared demon. He was not the little boy that had spoken with Hyuuga Hinata so many years ago.

No, he had lost what had made him human.

"I wonder what she thinks of me now..." he mused aloud, watching as the large yellow orb had surfaced completely. Would she feel disgusted knowing that she had trusted a murderer with her thoughts and secrets? Or ashamed that she had taken the philosophy of a man who had destroyed almost every one of his kin? Would she be able to look at him, one day, and not be horrified at the monster she saw standing before her?

His harsh laugh was thrown against the light morning breeze.

How would she _ever _be able to look at him after what he did?

Deciding that such thoughts were not important, Itachi walked away from his spot against his tree.

Exactly the same way he left his humanity in Konoha.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata had not forgotten Itachi-sama's words.

Although shocked by the older boy's deed, she had learned to do what he said, not did. He had told her to find happiness in something that was all _her_ own. And she did. With the birth of her little sister, training had lightened exceptionally. In fact, her father never trained her at all anymore. He never asked of anything again and now took his time in training his younger daughter, Hanabi, which left Hinata to her own devices. So she spent her time training with Kiba and Shino most days, or practicing medicine.

The one thing that was all her own.

Today was just like every other. Except, today she was allowed train by herself. Kiba was busy working with Akamaru and Shino was probably working with his bugs. Each had their own strength, just as she did.

Along with this new sensation to train, she had decided to take a risk. She went against every rule her father had taught her, against every rule she had learned since her attempted kidnapping.

She was going to train outside of Konoha.

But, for some reason, something was calling her outside of the large walls that held her in. So she took careful measures to climbing these barriers. The walls that weren't meant to be climbed were soon dashed over and away from. Hinata moved to keep herself out of any guard's sight, making sure there weren't any in the immediate area and did her best to conceal herself. Knowing there were few people near the edges of the wall, she knew to stay far from the main gate as she ran.

Finding herself sans any followers, she slowed her sprint and walked a bit, her breath regulating itself. She continued on her way until she found a suitable place to train. A grassy terrain had engulfed her sight as she walked to the middle. This place would do, as she walked carefully to the center. Feeling the ground's sturdiness, she took her offensive stance that was her family's trademark.

Her hands went into open-handed threats as she breathed deeply. Then she struck with everything she had. Her hand had vasts amount of chakra that struck at the air mercilessly as her Byukagen were activated. Her hands moved with some experience, no longer as clumsy due to her training and mixing of medicines and herbs. They had grown strong with training, with help from her teammates, Kurenai and even a few unexpected visits from Neji-nii-san.

She moved with a grace she lacked years ago and her footwork had improved, though you could slightly tell she was still stumbling. Her speed was rising slowly, as she worked to keep her body moving. Her hands broke against the air, leaving swirls of her chakra in their wake. She continued, practicing here for an hour, before dropping her hands.

Her sweat left her brow with haste as her body was sore from letting so much chakra go. However, she wasn't done as she approached a nearby tree. Although she was used to a padded base, she knew that life wouldn't always have a safety around it. She took her hands into fists and began to punch at the tree. Chakra flowed to her feet, to steady her as she punched.

She continued like this, watching as her knuckles turned raw and bled freely. Pushing herself, Hinata ignored the stinging and pain until she finally stopped with her brutal assault. Letting the blood flow until she could get her bandages and medicine, she applied them quickly, hissing at the light feeling that engulfed her knuckles. She was so busy that she didn't notice a newcomer step from the shadows, watching with a light smile on his face.

"Hyuuga."

At the sound of her surname, she turned quickly, hands up in defense. But the face she had never expected to see again was only a few yards away. The same face that hadn't been welcomed in Konoha for five years. The same face that had solved all her problems once.

A face that was still as handsome as ever.

It wasn't as if she didn't notice it when she was little, but now she could appreciate it. A face very similar to the Uchiha she had known for some time already. He stood there, still looking so much older than he was, but that only added to his charms. If he hadn't committed such a crime, she had no doubt that this Uchiha would also have his own fanclub.

"Uchiha."

Just like before.

"I see that you've been practicing," he said, still nonchalant, gauging her surprise. Her eyes were still trembling, along with her small frame. Her innocence was still painted along her face, so not much had changed about her. Not that he minded, he liked the girl who stood before him. He had noticed that her body wasn't that of the eight-year-old he once knew. Now, despite the baggy sweater, she had curves of her own, which she had probably ignored. Naive as ever, eh, Hinata?

"It's been a while, Itachi-sama," she spoke softly, but her voice did not waver. A strength she had lacked before now shone, and he couldn't help but watch a light smile lift at the sides of her lips. But it wasn't a scared or angry grin. Instead she was smiling a small smile, joy dancing in her eyes. There had been few times such eyes had ever been turned towards him.

And never had such eyes been on such a pretty face.

"Yes it has," he said, turning his thoughts to the girl of thirteen years. If such things crossed his mind, then it would be robbing the cradle, as the saying goes. He was an adult and she was still a minor, barely a teenager. But he could hardly think of her as the same little girl because she wasn't. She was strong, independent, and...

Had more appeal than he would give her for.

"I've missed you," she said, causing his eyes to snap to her face. Once again, the same blush that had crawled to her ears was making its path along her face. Although many things had changed, this was not one of them. Another reminder of her younger self, and of her wise words.

And, of course, her mortality.

"I'm glad," he said to her, as he crossed the distance between them and looked down upon the young girl. She noticed that he was only two paces from her, and she was caught between him and the tree she had been attacking. She wanted to curse at letting herself be trapped so easily, but she wouldn't move away. She would not let him know she was so uncomfortable.

He, however, could tell the very second he was near her. Her very aura smelled of shock and a slight shake in her comfortability level.

But no fear.

She still wasn't completely at ease, but she wasn't afraid like he had expected. Instead, she stood with a presence that she had developed over the time he had left. His little Hinata-chan was growing up, little by little.

"So, tell me, Hinata-chan," he said, adding the citation to her name, "how much have you missed me?"

He was now a foot away from her, while one arm blocked one side of her escape. Her back was pressed against the tree, eyes opened wide, her ability to speak was taken as well. Her hands pressed against the large tree behind her and she tried to hold his gaze. However, she was too close to this intoxicating man, whose hands had killed so many. His powerful, dark strength surrounded and engulfed her, leaving her suffocated, but amazingly drawn to him. The face she had remembered was so close to hers that her heart almost stopped.

"Or," he said, knowing the words weren't going to come, "you could just show me..."

And before she knew it, Hinata's lips were no longer hers.

Soft, though slightly cold, lips were pressed so lightly to her own, as if the wind had whispered across them. But the hand that had secured her from moving one way was now winding across her hips. His other hand pushed against the tree more heavily, causing Hinata to back herself up even more. He held her there and the surprise invaded her again.

Her hands went up to his chest, wanting to push him off. But when he forced her farther into the tree, those hands lost purpose and instead tightened at the cloak that was over his chest. She could feel the muscles beneath her bandaged knuckles. Her breath quickened, when she felt a light smile spread across his lips. He was enjoying this more than he should have!

But, not allowing her to dwell on such thoughts, his tongue slipped between his lips and passed over hers. A whimper she hadn't even known she formed escaped her, causing Itachi to go forward and take her bottom lip in his mouth. He ran it along her lip with experience she never had. The touch caused a moan againt his lips and he used it to his advantage.

As soon as her mouth opened, his tongue tasted her. He invaded her mind with his intoxicating dance. She lost her ability to resist and gave into her subconscious want of him. Her hands went into his midnight hair and held him close. Her inexperienced movements were guided by his hands and tongue, coaxing her into a seductive game of desires. They lost each other in that moment, forgetting all boundaries that separated him and her.

And, for one moment, they belonged to each other.

But reality came crashing down when they separated, Hinata's breathing once again a pant. Itachi watched her with lustful eyes but he held himself back. He would not violate his precious Hinata. She was his, and would remain his even when he left her. If there was no way to stop her from wandering to another, he would find his way back to her. Maybe not physically, but in her thoughts he would remain.

He would never leave her.

Moving away from the stunned girl, Hinata watched him with half-lidded eyes. Her need for his touch was still strong as she did her best to hold herself from him. She wanted his arms around her again, to soothe her once more. But he wouldn't be able to. He was a fugitive, still searching for power. She was a ninja on her way to becoming a medical-nin.

He hurt others.

She treated them.

So different, yet so similar. They're hearts belonged to each other, and Hinata knew it. He would never lose his hold on her, and would drive every man away. She was his because he wanted it, and Itachi always got what he wanted.

But Itachi wouldn't be able to hold her in his own arms, he knew that.

And Hinata knew she'd need comfort from someone if he wasn't near.

But the knowledge that, one day, they would have each other, no family, no hunter-nins, no nothing between them. They would have each other, no strings attached. They're own hearts would not be denied forever, the rift between them would close one day. Perhaps, one day wouldn't be too soon from now.

As Itachi walked away, Hinata called to him.

"Itachi, what will bring you back here?" she asked, knowing he hated Konoha and all the things it held, "Back to Konoha and...?"

But she stopped as he turned halfway towards her, his face facing her own. His eyes were still cold and emotionless, but they soothed her soul and her worries. As she watched his lips, there was a small change in elevation. But, instead of his malicious smirk or characteriestic grin, she saw something different. It was a small smile, one that was all hers, no one else's. He gave it to her because he had regained what he had lost, by seeing Hinata again.

He lost everything that made him human.

And, in one moment, she gave it back to him.

So he answered her question, as he turned away:

"You, my mortality."

SxSxSx

AN: So...? Good? Bad? Tell me please! That way I'll know whether or not to write more Naruto and one-shots. So please REVIEW!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	2. Epilogue: Once Again

**AN**: I decided to add one more chapter due to the overwhelming response. I hope you all enjoy, but keep in mind that this is the last part. I don't want to have to hear people asking for more, so, please, _don't ask_.

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

**Warnings**: Bits of kissing, cursing, and no plot, though that never bothered anyone last chapter.

**_Epilogue: Once Again_**

Years change a person. The years between people were irrelevant. The years between accquaintances was noted, but ignored. The years between friends held their relation together or fell apart, some too weak to stand time's strain. The years between kin was watched as everyone aged and grew old, noting the many memories that the elders left behind with their younger counterparts. The years between ninjas only made themselves and their village stronger, and Konoha flourished as if given birth to all over again.

However, the years between lovers was questionable, especially with two destined but never to be.

Hinata had grown up to assume no clan name, since her little sister, Hanabi, had taken on the position. Although she was saddened by the fact she couldn't carry her family, or save her sister from such a fate, she was silently relieved she'd never have to assume the title as her family's leader. The lines between the main family and branch were beginning to blur beneath her younger sister's care, who had deemed the split pointless. After much persuasion, the main house decided that, perhaps, it was best to give up the power that was held over their counterparts. With Neji's help, Hanabi had been able to convince the council and find a technique powerful enough to remove the jutsu, but weak enough to keep the branch members alive.

Neji-nii-san was free of his restraints, and Hinata had half-expected him to go and find his own place. However, he wisely stated that he belonged with his family and to train the future Hyuuga kin. He was their prodigy, after all, and the new generation would bring new challenges once they were born. Despite his ambition, it didn't rid the thought of him dealing with kids, a strange, almost comical, idea, which had left Hanabi and Hinata with spurts of giggles on their lips.

Yes, it had been years since Hinata was a teenager. On the edge of her twentieth birthday, she had few wishes left that had survived through her childhood. Some had been achieved, others dashed against the rocks of reality, while other simply had faded away because she no longer wanted them. It wasn't uncommon. She was only human after all.

But, even after all of these years, there was one emotion she just couldn't completely shake.

* * *

Humming to herself, Hinata smiled as she walked the grounds of her family's home. She was due to turn twenty in just a few hours time. It was almost evening as she strolled past a puddle on the estate. She took a moment to notice that, despite how much she'd deny it, she really had changed from her former teenaged face. 

The light creme of her hands and face were the same as they had been when she was young and would probably remain so, even with her training. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, no longer the somewhat awkward looking cut of her youth. It was somewhat unruly, though she didn't mind. It matched her very casual robe, which protected her from the faded breeze of the night. Both blessed and cursed eyes stared back at her and she couldn't help but be fond of them. These were the eyes that tied her to her family and clan. Although she had not ascended to power, Hinata was undeniably a Hyuuga, if not by skill, then by heart, due to the pride she found in being one.

As the wind picked up a bit, she shivered in the thin yukata. It did nothing against big gusts of wind, but she did not complain. It was even a bit refreshing, since it had been so long since she could just walk without a kunai in her hand or the village protector around her neck. It had been far too long...

"And you still haven't changed much."

Taken aback, but not unprepared, Hinata turned to the voice as her body shifted into a fighting stance. It was not the most comfortable position, but it did allow her to remain on guard. If she needed to, then surely someone would hear her or at least wonder where she was.

"Who's there?" she asked, feeling and seeing the outline of her opponent. The outline was of tall man, draped in finery rather than in some kind of gear. Although she sensed no intent to harm her, it did not erase the overall presence of strength and animosity he held. He was far too powerful to just be wandering into her home, since this kind of power should have tripped someone else's more sensitive senses. And yet, no one seemed to even notice because no one had dared to come outside to check on anything. It was as if she was the only one who could feel him.

"Barely an adult, Hyuuga Hinata, and already senile," the voice taunted but there was no malice. It was even a bit playful, which had Hinata questioning his intentions. That deep voice did sound vaguely familiar, like an old dream she couldn't recall.

"Who are you?" _Why did this seem so vaguely familiar?_

A moment of tense silence did nothing to reassure her nerves, only made her raise her guard. A shift in a nearby tree caught Hinata's eyes, but it was merely a distraction because, in the blink of an eye, the larger form appeared before her. Startled, but not enough to forget herself, she jumped back and into a familiar stance. Her hands acted as a barrier, to provide more reassurance than defense.

"Now, now, Hinata. You wouldn't do something to put yourself in danger now, would you?"

And, immediately, Hinata knew who that voice belonged to.

The moonlight revealed the handsome face, similar to another Uchiha she knew. The aged face with framing, raven hair that blew almost haphazardly in the wind. The almost iconic cloak donned his shoulders and covered a familiar body. He had not changed. The look of pure arrogance, only equal to the over all power of his own strength. And, of course, the same dark eyes that had descended from her own.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha Itachi? You have no business being here," she said, standing straight. The authority came from somewhere deep inside, the place that belonged solely to the former Hyuuga clan leader, locked deep inside. She drew power from that, to overcome the speeding of her heart and the pounding of her blood.

"Quite the contrary," he said with a smile, his eyes narrowing with wicked glee. "I have _every _right to be here."

Without ceremony, he cleared the distance between them, as she met his lips halfway.

Hinata never did make it to her own celebration.

**OFFICIAL END**

* * *

**AN**: Read and review. No more requests for sequels. I'm too lazy to give you anymore. Just be happy and find other fics.

Well, till next time.

Much love.


End file.
